


Tender Love

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 普通人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: “没有谈恋爱的漫画家在假期回家了，他的好朋友来接他。”
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Julian Brandt/Marco Reus
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> Summary是假的。  
> 假的。  
> 买了两个金毛准备宰了放血，结果我宰我自己）。  
> warning不打了，注意看tag。

Tender Love

布兰特随着客流一同外走，他穿着宽松卫衣、牛仔裤和可以踩遍全世界的空军一号，空投到任何哪个学校都能完美融入的大学生长相。抬头看到出口指示牌打住脚。想起自己还没群发报平安的信息，ins 也行。飞机落地缓慢滑行，手机也连上了信号。那时候他再做什么？忙着想他在机场遇到所有意外和解决方法，想得内脏拧成一团。  
他开始着手整理，耳机、游戏机，手机。其实牛仔裤的前口袋足够大，他完全可以把所有随身物品往里塞，只是大腿前侧鼓囊囊，不仅不美观，还会转移人的视线注意力，一秒把一八五变成了一五八。常年穿成五五分的人这样教导他，十足说服力，于是布兰特换了一个随身包，什么都往里丢，大的可以装进全世界。  
直到他咬着机票，从随身背包翻找证件过关口，抬头看着公告牌上的航班号在跳，顺利拿到了行李也没事发生。设想中危机和解决方案全都没派上用处，就像坐上了九十度垂直过山车，因为设备故障变成了晃悠悠的旋转木马，一口气卡着不上不下，最多只能翻个白眼。  
布兰特转头想要说什么，身边是空的，只有一个立着的行李箱。他叹口气，想着赶紧出机场，随便找个小摊车买雪糕堵住嘴，至少两个奶油球。  
“朱利安，这里”距离出闸口还有一段路，有人喊他的名字。  
布兰特穿的很抢眼也很好认，身上的卫衣是明黄色的。飞机上空调温度打得低，吹得他后颈发冷。他戴上帽子拉紧帽绳，只露出一张圆脸，笑起来是最标准的金发甜心。  
哈弗茨比他还好认，套着粉色棒球外套，手撑在护栏上对他招手。他的个子高出平均值一大截，脚踩在玻璃护栏的缝隙间，上半身往前倾，摇摇晃晃的好像是下一秒就翻过护栏。  
布兰特看着还是懒洋洋的，加快步子往外走。  
他们一碰面抱成团，拍拍头蹭蹭脸，搂着肩揽着腰往外走，幸好身高上相差不大，哪怕拖着行李箱也不至于走路平地摔。人原本往停车场走，布兰特看到雪糕，一手哈弗茨一手行李箱，目标明确的往那走。  
布兰特要了两个雪糕球，转头问哈弗茨要什么，就见他在结账。  
“我请你“布兰特扬手想让店员退款，被哈弗茨按下去。  
“你刚从外地过来，不能让你付钱”哈弗茨没有背包，直接把皮夹塞回后裤兜，牛皮钱包里面只有信用卡和小面额现金，塞进口袋也不显眼，有人卡包和钱包混用，有时候犯懒不背包，东西都往他的挎包里丢。布兰特想的头疼，发狠地咬了一口雪糕，冻得牙龈发疼，只抽冷气，还不忘口齿含糊的说“我只是外出打工”  
“外出打工后电话没有几通，一年回来一次” 听内容像是在生气，铺陈直述，语气平淡，想来没指望布兰特有多大改进。  
“我每天都有发信息吗？“布兰特反驳一句，为了证明自己跑远了，心还是这的，他连忙问”怎么跑来了，你不是要上课吗”雪糕融化速度赶不上布兰特的进食速度，他咬着蛋卷雪糕筒，发出来过来人的感慨“大二专业课又麻烦又紧张，挂科了，在大三大四压力更大”  
哈弗茨笑了笑，看起来很纯良的。  
看到哈弗茨的表情，布兰特吞下雪糕筒，补充道“但不要给自己这么大的压力，累死累活考上大学不就是为了玩了”这句话说完，他自己都不信  
布兰特的大学目标极为明确，大二忙的昏天暗地，大三拿着导师写的推荐信发实习申请，拿到offer傻了半天，捏捏自己的脸以为是梦。  
“我逃课了”哈弗茨顶着一张除了没有戴眼镜，标准全A生的脸这样说。  
“哇，是吗“布兰特的感慨失去灵魂。他就不应该这么快吃完雪糕的，现在连个掩饰物品都找不到，总不能现场再买一个，他会吐的。   
“我觉得有比上课更重要的事“   
”来接我？“   
“对，来接你”生怕布兰特跑了，哈弗茨抢过行李箱“走吧” 

“这就是比上课更重要的事？”新车副驾驶位很宽，但不妨碍布兰特扣好安全带，伸手下摸把手，调整椅背好让自己能舒舒服服的躺着   
哈弗茨深呼吸，默念了一次驾校叫的起步口诀，后视镜打火手刹转向灯油门离合档位，车子开出了停车场了，他才松口气“这是我第一次载人出行”  
“你不是早考驾照了吗？”哈弗茨家的旧车他没少坐了，一上车手机能自动连上车载蓝牙音箱。他朝后视镜看一眼，工作日除开上下班时间，连接市中心和机场的高速路上除了往返的的士少车流。   
换做是的士，他就带上眼罩一觉睡到家门口，然而新手司机时不时往旁边的视线太明显，布兰特只能有一句没一句说话。  
“那我是第一个坐副驾驶的人？”布兰特点开了Applx music，翻找着合适的播放曲目。  
“不是”驾校教练的“看路看路看路”教训还在哈弗茨耳边单曲循环，然而只要多开了三个月，他就能进化成边开车，边转头往旁看的一心多用的物种。  
“还有谁？布兰特不放心伸手了一把哈弗茨的脸”看路“   
”算上nala你是第二只狗“说完不敢弯腰低头笑，只能憋着。   
布兰特举起手准备按着他的头一通揉的气势，哈弗茨赶紧求饶，憋笑太痛苦了，这是这句话不说他能后悔一辈子，多好的梗。   
一巴掌不轻不重落在哈弗茨的肩膀推了一把 ，手一动带动着手指落在屏幕上，他被动选好歌了。   
这首流行舞曲占据了好长一段时间Billboard第一名，在布兰特的高中毕业里舞会上一遍一遍的放着的，校园常规禁酒令在那时完全失效，人手一支啤酒，哈弗茨站在他隔壁，玩得比他这个毕业生还疯。   
最后还是布兰特怕哈弗茨被父母责骂，把他背回自己家，舞会前精心打扮的西服领带背头都是一时伪装，两个人抱着马桶吐的不省人事才是人生初次酒醉断片常态。更不用说第二天醒来宿醉的恶果，两个人捧着对方的脸，眼对眼鼻对鼻，聚焦半天还没看清，大舌头问我是谁我在哪你是不是绑架的我外星人。  
下一路口是红灯，哈弗茨带了一下刹车减速，缓缓靠停。单曲循环的歌曲再放第二次，哈弗茨挂了空档才敢转头对布兰特唱那个歌。   
四舍五入的十年前的老歌跟唱不是难事，驾驶座、浴室永远是最佳ktv厅。布兰特给他这段演唱录了一个小视频，哈弗茨的歌声和原唱区别很大，但神情专注，就差一个立麦就是毕业舞会的演唱表演，最好有不插电吉他配音。、   
布兰特把小视频发到ins，配文是唱歌最棒的新手司机，加了一个我回来的hashtag。   
布兰特实习+供职的公司刚在推上宣布他将主导一本新刊，ins新增不少粉丝。   
小视频的视角、音乐、和男主角都很讨人喜欢，like+comment的通知栏一个劲王往下刷，没等布兰特点开评论挑几个眼熟账号回复，手机接到了电话。   
号码太过熟悉，甚至不用姓名照片备注，接通电话”Hi Jannis…“   
亲弟弟的反应还没有来机场接他的好友热情“你回来了？今天？？“   
“对，我不是跟你打电话说了吗？？”哈弗茨咳了一声，布兰特比了一个待会解释的手势。  
“你和我打完电话后，朋友刚好约我打使命召呼，我打完游戏就已经是三点，第二天还有早课，还是小凯去我宿舍掀我起来的”  
“你们真的是同龄人吗？我待会会对凯表达谢意的”布兰特故意说的非常书面，听得人十分恼火。   
“我们当然是同龄人”Jannie反驳道“他身上那件衣服还是我的，我找了三个月“  
“嘿“哈弗茨口头加入战场”这件卫衣我是你哥衣柜里直接穿走，我建议你直接找他”   
“多谢提醒”Jannis说“一路上怎么样，我哥有没有紧张的抱着你不敢动？”  
“没有，你的设想完完全全的落空了。要不是我过分紧张，我怀疑他一上车就能睡着了”   
“打住”身为这个通话仅剩有收入的成年人士，布兰特迅速抓回了这段对话的主题“所以你没有妈说我要回来了”   
“不仅如此”Jannis的语气透露一种即将被谋杀的绝望“而且在妈计划外出度假时，我也没想起来这事”   
“我放假回家，发现家里空荡荡的，因为家里人出去度假但是忘了跟我说“布兰特总结道”这样的本子交上去，会被大南瓜总编打回来的“   
Jannis试图挣扎”你之前放假都是留在多特蒙德陪男朋友的“   
”我再不回家，这个家就没有我了“布兰特已经没有表情   
“大南瓜是谁？“哈弗茨突然冒头   
“我上司”布兰特应付弟弟的同时还不忘回答问题”快告诉我，家里门锁没换，我带了钥匙“   
“难得放假，你还要一个人？”Jannis语气听着有些犹豫“要不我跟妈说先回来？”   
“回来干嘛？”布兰特说“我做饭还要多洗一个碗。我待会转一笔钱给妈，你们好好玩”   
“哥”Jannis说“我看中一个新镜头，还差一点钱“   
布兰特直接挂了电话。   
”你还要回家？“   
”我以为Jannis会跟你说“   
两个人同时开口，对视一眼，不知道怎么谁先开口，整个车厢里只有歌声，循环了第几遍没人数，靠猜。   
”你主动给Jannis打电话说假期回家。而是我特地发信息问你，你才跟我说”哈弗茨重复了这句话，没有细究”去我家住吧。“  
布兰特摸摸鼻子“我回家吧Nala一个姑娘在家我不放心”   
又是一个红灯，哈弗茨镇定多了，转头说“你家都出去玩，Nala寄养在我家”   
布兰特转头看哈弗茨，一脸错愕”你也忘了？“   
”忘了“哈弗茨语气轻快，交通灯转绿，他打着方向盘转向”去我家之前，先去超市买你用的东西”   
“   
“布兰特在哈弗茨家留宿不是一两天的事，上门前到附近便利买吃买喝遇上家长还能卖乖。   
一开始只是买布兰特的用品，聊着聊着达成共识今晚不想出门干脆买吃的自己在家做，搭电梯到了二楼经过日常用品区时，哈弗茨想起这周是采购周。   
于是，十个大纸袋，连着布兰特的行李箱，两个人跑了三趟才把东西从车库挪到了屋子里。   
布兰特安置好食物就往沙发上一躺，不动了，不一会指尖上有毛茸茸的触感。翻身低头往下看，他家的拉布拉多自动自觉的平躺地板上翻开肚皮，黑亮的眼睛看着他   
“Nala，没有女孩子整天都在睡觉的”布兰特伸手在肚皮上就是一通揉。   
哈弗茨从二楼下来，看到两只金毛眼对眼，他家的牧羊犬被送去除虫了。   
“该做晚饭了”哈弗茨拍拍手，被寄养两天的拉布拉多甩着尾巴的跑过去。   
布兰特伸手抓了一手毛，万恶的换毛季“一句话就跟着跑了，我的宝贝女孩子去哪了”   
哈弗茨没管他的哀嚎，扳着手指算“不止一句话，我带去遛、我喂食、我铲屎、还管夜间陪睡”   
“我做饭”布兰特挣扎从沙发上爬起来“做饭的人不洗碗。   
”我家有洗碗机“哈弗茨蹲下身搂着狗继续揉。   
”两个碗就不要浪费水电“布兰特拖着哈弗茨往厨房走”去洗菜。 

独身外出打工的人多多少少能被逼出点手艺，哈弗茨吃完了南瓜汤沙拉和香草羊排，瞬间给布兰特的金发上p着一个高高的厨师帽，自动自觉跑去洗碗。   
食物全被吃光这件事让布兰特大厨心情很好，他跟过去拿着干毛巾帮忙擦干碗筷   
“羊排很好吃”哈弗茨真诚夸奖道“冰箱里还有4块，明天午饭就吃这个”   
“可以，煎羊排很快的，十分钟都不用”会做饭的人特别有底气，笑着说”你还真好养，羊排就满足了“   
”你还会做别的？“哈弗茨问。   
”感恩节火鸡“布兰特回忆起什么”突发纪念刊物，过节过的好好的，整个办公室都回去加班，没时间吃就带回去公司分，万幸的是，没有食物中毒“   
”工作这么忙，还有空做饭？“哈弗茨递过去最后一个碟子，布兰特接过擦干净放在架子，抽了几张厨房纸巾擦水池里的积水。   
”肯定没有。在办公室加班喊外卖还能报销，就是披萨不能有菠萝顶，马尔科不喜欢吃会发脾气“布兰特又一次用纸巾擦过流利台，纸巾是干，他揉成一团，丢尽了垃圾桶。“周末放假才做饭，炖一大锅杂菜牛肉锅，两天就这样应付过去了”   
“你假期回来，男朋友怎么办？”哈弗茨收拾了厨余垃圾装在一个盆子里，拿去后院倒进回收箱，可以发酵成肥料。   
“我没和你说？”布兰特停住打开冰箱的手，回想起发生过的所有对话，还真没有 

“嘭！“结束了一轮新项目之后，的确值得开一个香槟庆祝，然而蹲办公室将近一个月的人只想火速收拾回来，养孩子养狗养植物，总之远离办公室就对了。   
新上任的总编端着香槟酒转了一圈，没有倒出半瓶。最喜欢凑热闹的小朋友在起哄不要香槟要啤酒，大老板不在，老总请客。资历长年纪大的自觉躲远不凑热闹，胡梅尔斯在点人头，看到布兰特拖着行李箱往外走，说“准备齐全，今晚是准备给马尔科挡酒睡酒店吗？”   
布兰特愣住，转身扯着嗓子问上司“马尔科，你没跟他们说吗？”   
“说什么？”终于能结束睡梦里都是底稿上色的生活，罗伊斯抱着嗡嗡响的脑子，扯着嗓子喊“我已经交稿了，有问题找总编“   
罗伊斯是指望了不上，只能布兰特自己来。再不快点，楼下的uber要给他开停车附加费“我和马尔科分手了。假期我回家一趟，晚上那顿饭不参加，少灌他喝酒，这两个月下来，他人都傻了” 

哈弗茨喝了一口能量饮料，气泡在他口腔里炸开了，赶走了饭后的困意。他想了想了坐直身，对着布兰特拍拍自己的肩膀”肩膀给你用，这件卫衣可以机洗，随便哭“   
“趴在肩膀上哭，看起来好gay”布兰特直接把哈弗茨推开”都分手了三个月，早就不难过了“哈弗茨没有坏心眼能把把“你都被男人甩了”这句话说出口   
布兰特单手拉开了啤酒拉环，递给了哈弗茨，对方摇摇头”晚点还要赶编程作业。“  
”哦“布兰特喝了两口想起了什么”你有事先去忙，客房我自己收拾就好“   
”作业不重要”哈弗茨抽了两张纸巾拽在手上”跟我说说“   
布兰特比哈弗茨大三岁，高出两届，按道理来说是玩不到一块年龄，然而从小一起长大，门对门，拉开窗帘比划光剑就能打一套完整的摩斯密码。带上Jannis这条小尾巴，三个人一起上下课，课后兴趣班，运动场游戏厅，拳霸2VS2模式打得所有人见到他们直接ban这个游戏选项，连分手厨房他们通关都比别人快，大概就是这样的关系。   
对着哈弗茨，布兰特瞒不住什么。他向后倒，落在沙发椅背上，而不是哈弗茨的肩膀”新开的一个策划，所有小组合作做代表十二个月的恋爱故事。我和马尔科一组“  
“在设计一个角色的故事时，我认为角色会追逐死去的爱人，马尔科觉得角色会好好活着   
我们发生了争执，非常大的争执”讲故事成为了职业，很自然会用到生活中，在讲述自己的事时也设置起了悬念。  
哈弗茨很配合，问”就为了这个？“   
“算是一个引子”喝酒和说话造成了双重口渴，布兰特从冰箱拿出瓶装水“我们吵生活习惯，吵工作习惯，甚至说到了未来，我问他有没有考虑和我结婚，他问了结婚的目的时什么。然后我们谈不拢就分手。不过争吵过后的效果很好。我们画的故事放在第一篇。  
”你对我可以不用这个叙述方式吗？“哈弗茨肩膀有些坚硬，发现自己太紧张了，肌肉绷紧”就算我中学谈恋爱的时候错过了很多你的生活，我也知道你多有喜欢罗伊斯“  
布兰特收齐了罗伊斯参过的所有刊物，官方非官方；能在R18G本合集第一眼认出了罗伊斯披马甲画出来的故事；改了大学志愿，远走他乡；画稿画得要哭出来，拼来了一份推荐信和offer。带着满脑狂热又极其冷静的向对方靠近。   
哈弗茨关注了BVB Comic 的推。官推曾经发过一个粉丝拍摄的漫展签售视频，罗伊斯在给粉丝签字，布兰特看着。罗伊斯签好了，示意布兰特接着往下签，视线交接，布兰特安静的、不做声的、红着脸低下头，连装腔作势的反问你看什么都不敢。   
在认识了布兰特一半的人生，还有更多他不知道的布兰特在他不知情的时候蜕壳走出，说没有情绪都是骗人的。在他开始第一段恋情时，布兰特恰逢面临着申请大学的压力，以前不觉得年龄差异就这样冒出来，甜美的初恋让人无暇留心四周，殊不知癫狂的毕业礼后，他们聚少离多。   
他的恋情也没维持多久，大学里编程专业本就是高压锅，他还申请了奖学金，四点睡九点醒的日子在正常不过，恋爱变成了奢侈的事。反倒是因为相互推荐咖啡捡起了和布兰特的联系，今天留言一句，想起了才回复，布兰特也不生气，他没好到哪，只是要了他的大学地址，快递一箱办公室公认有效到犯罪的咖啡粉。哈弗茨喝完，咖啡因摄入超标，维持了一下午的低血压，心跳加速两眼发花。但是他没有和布兰特说，怕他担心，也怕捡起的联系因为这种小事断了。 

听众不满意，这是布兰特的第一反应。   
但想起这不是他的读者，这是朱利安.布兰特的凯.哈弗茨。他站起来叉着腰，吸口气又吐出来，他在该怎么说？  
“诚实”这是罗伊斯教他的第一件事，讲故事的人最重要的事对自己诚实，作者需要比所有人都了解故事。同样跟旁人讲述也应该如实告知“虽然黄金时代的十大推理守则已经落伍，但不对读者说谎永远是本格推理小说家的首要规则”   
“可是我是少女漫画家，像你一样”布兰特在心里反驳道。   
“无论换多少种表述，现在的我不难过的确是事实”布兰特吐出一口气“我最难过的时候是刚分手的一个星期，一想到还要跟他合作项目，每天上班简直是炼狱。马尔科很专业，他对我说如果有影响，他可以主动申请换人。我说不要。最后还是马尔科给了我解决方案。对这种痛苦充满好奇，痛苦是什么形状什么颜色一一详细记录，品味这种痛苦，然后把痛苦投入到故事里。没有作者能随意捏造悲恸。“   
”这听起来很吓人“哈弗茨半天找回了自己的舌头。   
“’创作者形如恶魔’这句话我也忘了是谁说的”布兰特摊手“凯，你觉得什么时候，一个人会为了另一个人活着，一个人又会为了另一个人死“   
”是考题吗？“哈弗茨问。   
布兰特又躺下了，这是这次靠哈弗茨近一些。”是主观题，随便回答“   
”为谁死，我不知道“哈弗茨仰起头看着天花板，时间倒退十年，他们两个在一起时不会讨论这个问题，游戏足球课业有更多事值得他们忧愁和快乐，爱与死亡的命题过分宏大。   
”听我一句劝，对着你女朋友一定要说我可以为你去死“布兰特拐着手拍拍哈弗茨的肩旁。  
”早分手了”哈弗茨也拍了拍布兰特的大腿“你不知道？“   
”不知道“布兰特摇头”一直在忙“   
”算了。我高中谈恋爱忘了你，你大学谈恋爱忘了我，一人一次扯平了”   
”我是忙事业“布兰特垂死挣扎。  
”追爱豆的确是终身事业“哈弗茨点点头”他看了你的漫画收藏什么感想，特别激动还是？？”   
布兰特为难了，事清做的时候还觉得没什么，事后回想哪哪散发着脑子不对劲的气息，但给哈弗茨提供笑料的确不是大事，他坦白“我和他确定关系的第一天，我就带他回家，给他看我买的全部漫画，让他给漫画签名。“说完布兰特捂起脸。   
“这么想就算分手了也没什么，你还是一只很成功的迷弟，你还有全套签名漫画”哈弗茨好心劝慰道。   
“不仅如此”布兰特自暴自弃“分手的时候，我跟他说，就算是分手了，他仍然是我最喜欢的作者，比阿兰.摩尔还要喜欢。然而他义正言辞的拒绝我，说‘你的这种说法，是我登月碰瓷，阿兰.摩尔是最棒的作者，没有之一’”   
“一分手就拉踩别人偶像”哈弗茨托腮“听起来好过分”   
“不。重点是他参R18G神本出本时我才17岁，他按着我问了整整一个小时，我怎么买到的，再然后我听到他法务打了一小时电话商量还有没有像我一样的潜在漏网之鱼和补救方法。”   
“所以你全说了？”   
“全说了”   
“以后买不到本的小朋友会恨死你”哈弗茨摇头，整件事值得吐槽点太多，他反而不知道该怎么开口。   
“不要跟我说，我只是一个可以买R25作品的成年人“这次布兰特直接双手抱头了。   
哈弗茨没忍住，笑得滚在地上和nala抱成一团”其实，知道你没事，我真的很开心“   
“分手本来就不是什么大事”布兰特说 “还有一个问题你没有回答”   
哈弗茨抱着狗，说“会为了你活着。替你照顾你的家人、nala，你的漫画。我不会让你在地球再死去第二次。   
接受分手这事花了他不少时间，可是他总要站在罗伊斯面前对他道谢。  
是罗伊斯的作品陪他度过无数过没有凯的信息和艰难背书的夜晚，告诉他还有广袤的世界等着，最迷幻的视觉，最动人的故事为了他收拾包袱，他义无反顾的丢下家乡一切外走。像所有最烂俗的少年漫，带着倾慕追着背影前行，并肩，分离，回头才发现走了这么远。  
“故事里，追随狼人死去的吸血鬼是早已心存死志气，被收养的女儿是满怀爱意的坚定独活。对于作者来说，角色是死是活，没有定数。但作为个体的朱利安呢？   
布兰特喜欢罗伊斯，喜欢的一往无前，心空目盲，谁人不曾注视太阳，但为罗伊斯去死则是另一个偏执到癫狂的故事，不属于他。如果是哈弗茨的去世，他会好好活着，等到无疾而终，跑去天堂拍着他的肩膀告诉他，虽然你在人世临阵脱逃，但是一切有不用担心。   
布兰特笑出声，弯腰对哈弗茨伸手，笑着说“很高兴我们达成共识。

END


End file.
